User talk:ChaosPenguin
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Skeve page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 17:42, 15 August 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Re: Injecting 1. Using XTAF, open up your USB device. 2. Navigate back to your original save file in the same way that you found it when you were extracting it. 2. Select your original file on the USB and delete it using the delete button. 4. With the same location as your now deleted save selected, click the inject button, then when brought to the file select screen, choose your edited save file. The inject can be found in the same area as the extract button, or on the same pull down menu depending on your xtaf version. 5. Close XTAF, and eject your USB The latest version of WillowTree is supposed to automatically format your file for XTAF and make it readable in your Xbox; if you find for whatever reason it isn't working properly an not reading, you may need a program like Modio to rehash+resign your file before injecting it via XTAF. There are different versions of XTAF. If you need specific guidance and where to find buttons I can probably help, but since you have already extracted and save edited I am assuming you know what you are doing in that sense. 18:04, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm having a slight issue. I extracted using the version linked from your WT guide, and switched to a later version after I'd finished editing (Hadn't realized there was a later version beforehand). V32. In the menu, I'm getting 'Root', which opens up into Xbox360 and 00001. I've tried injecting into both areas, but when I place the drive back into my XBox, the saves aren't in the drive. I'd be a tad miffed to lose my saves at this juncture. ChaosPenguin 03:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Therein, I believe, lies the problem. If you switched to a different version of XTAF, finding your original location from which you extracted thus becomes MUCH more difficult because you can't simply follow the same steps as you did earlier. I have been using the same version of XTAF for quite a while, so offhand I am not sure how to help you until I have time to compare versions and remember which one I even have posted on the guide. In the meantime, try one of these two options: 1. Use the original version of XTAF you had. You know where to find your file and have done it before, so simply use it again for extracting. If however you were using the version which had its license expire (or whatever it was along those line) and switched to the new version because of this, then you will want to... 2. Use the new version for extracting and injecting. You will need to figure out where to extract you file from anew, but once you do you can then inject to there as well. This also saves you the trouble of having to try to load you game on the 360 to see if you did it right, since you will quickly know when you try to edit the file with WillowTree whether you chose the right one or not. As a side note, there is a version of XTAF (can't remember which though) which has only text and requires you to type in where you want to look for your file. Don't use this, it is as confusing as the sentence that just preceded this sentence :) 20:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC)